


For the Love of Merlin

by GryffindorTom



Series: Into The Badgers Sett [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchery is fed up with his girlfriend, Eleanor Branstone as she tries to mollycoddle him by taking over his homework, all because he had a sprained ankle!





	

**Hufflepuff Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**23** **rd** **May 1997**

"For the love of Merlin, put me down. It's just a sprained ankle." Justin Finch-Fletchery said to his girlfriend, Eleanor Branstone, who was fussing over him. She had just used the levitation charm on him to get him from his bedroom to the Common Room. "There is no need to mollycoddle me by doing my homework."

A bout of laughter sounded throughout the Hufflepuff Common Room, the laughter being led by Harry Potter, a Gryffindor Sixth Year who was, up until that point snogging his betrothed, Hannah Abbott.

"Sorry Justin, it's just cute how Eleanor can be all Molly Weasley over you!" Harry said, trying hard to stop laughing. It took the combined efforts of Hannah, Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan to stop the entirety of the common room from their laughter causing them to head up to the ceiling of the common room.

"Look Ellie, I love you but sometimes you can be overbearing you know!" Justin said. "I need to write these essays but you taking over means that I cannot do it, meaning that the Professors will accuse me of cheating!"

"I..I am sorry love; I was helping you as didn't want you to sprain your wrist too!" Eleanor said, unaware of the double entendre.

"Yes babe. I know you do want to help but you could see that I was alright writing until you started getting involved." Justin said, getting annoyed. Sitting up he could see that Eleanor ran off, crying.

"I'll go after her." Susan said, annoyed with her fellow Hufflepuff. It was then where Justin realised that he shouldn't have done that, for the love of Merlin!


End file.
